ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Story of The Liquid Nitrogen Man
The Story of The Liquid Nitrogen Man is the 1st episode of The Galactic Tales. Plot The Episode begins in a dark Room. The candles are lit up. Two young 4-year-old kids are sitting on pillows on the ground an old man, whose face can't be seen is sitting in his chair. The Old Man/The Story Teller: So, Kids. Do you want to hear an adventure from your grandpa's Youth? Both kids cheer and say yes multiple times The Story Teller: Well, this one time... The scene fades to a more advanced city than modern days. It's Day Time. 3 young men are running. The Storyteller: My Friend told me, he was out with his team chasing after a dangerous criminal. They chased him into a factory. no idea what they were making there. The 3 men are running after some dude with a jetpack. The guy runs into an alley and into the backdoor of a factory, turning off his jetpack. The 3 follow him. They run along a track. underneath there are large pots of liquid Nitrogen The Story Teller: The Trio are chasing the criminal on a track over pots of liquid nitrogen. It was really cold there. Nitrogen is liquid only at around -200 degrees by caesium. SO they chase him and the track ends. the man tries to get his jetpack to work but it doesn't due to the cold. The trio tells him to surrender The Scene shows the three men surrounding the man on the track. The Tallest Man with blonde Hair': Surrender, Zenir!'' Zenir: Never! He somehow gets the jetpack working and without understanding, he flies right at the trio crashing right into the tall blonde man. They both fly for a while, but the man can't hold on and let's go. He falls into the liquid nitrogen. The Story Teller: The man refused and got his jetpack started and flew right at my friend John. John tried to hold on to Zenir, the criminal who they were chasing, but he couldn't and let go falling right into the liquid nitrogen. The Kids Gasp. We can see a smile on the story teller's face. The Story Teller: I, and the 2 other guys thought John was dead. a few months later he returned, well we thought so. we didn't know what happened to him. He tried to kill everyone. Even being near him could kill some. Alan, in this case, was in big danger. He tried to reason to john since they were once best friends. The Scene shows Alan, an African man with less hair on his head talking to a man made out of liquid nitrogen barely standing up in a cold room. The Story Teller: Alan survived. he almost did die tho, but thanks to Zenir, who managed to escape the prison at our base, Alan was rescued from the cold and taken to a hospital. Anyways...John had the ability to travel in gas form which allowed him to travel unseen. Many good men died in those days. John can be seen turning from a liquid nitrogen man into pretty much air. The Story Teller: We managed to defeat him by traping him on a ship and taking him to a deserted ice planet. The Ship was crashed there and the men on it died. That was the only possible way we found. Grandson: Grampa, did you ever see John again? The Story Teller: That's a whole other story. Maybe some other time, kids. Grandson: Just tell us if you saw him or not. The Story Teller: I Did... Now off to sleep. Both of you. Both grandchildren got up and ran out of the room. The man can be seen wearing brown pants and a white shirt with a green part. The screen fades to black while watching at the chair the storyteller sat in. ''THE END''''' Characters Real Life *The Story Teller *Grandson #1 *Granddaughter #1 In Story *The Liquid Nitrogen Man/John *Alan *Zenir *3rd black haired Team member Trivia *The appearance of John is inspired from the Silver Surfer and The T-1000 terminator Category:Episodes Category:Reo 54 Category:The Galactic Tales Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres